Kevin McCorkle
|birthplace=Long Beach, California |family=Lisa A. Campbell Two unnamed children |yearsactive=1982-present }} Kevin McCorkle is an American actor and producer. Biography McCorkle was born on September 3, 1958, in Long Beach, California. At some point, he started pursuing acting as a career and has since appeared in feature films and TV shows since the early 1980s. He also occasionally produced a number of short and feature films. In his personal life, McCorkle married producer Lisa A. Campbell on August 4, 2002, and had two children with her. On Criminal Minds McCorkle portrayed Gary Manning, the pedophilic father of spree killer Sydney Manning, in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *Face 2 Face (2016) as David Daniels *Mistresses (2016) as Dr. Dwight (2 episodes) *Wildflower (2016) as Sargent Stanford *The Ass (2015) as Kevin (short) *The Reveal (2015) as Rex Longview (TV miniseries) *Adulthood (2015) as Peter *Held (2015) as SWAT Officer Greene (short) *Searching for Katie (2014) as Jabez Talcott *Spychip (2014) as Claude (short) *The Division (2011-2014) as Senator Stanfield (3 episodes) *Errors (2014) as Ben (short) *Wheels (2014) as Allan Cole *Conscious (2013) as Baker (short) *Snap (2013) as Jabe Haley (short) *Screwed (2013) as Tim *The Book of Daniel (2013) as Croesus *Major Crimes (2013) as Lt. Sean Dorsey *The Daughter (2013) as Tom Fielding *The Truth About Emanuel (2013) as Officer Watson *Beyond the Mat (2013) as Coach Russell *Michael Comes Home (2013) as Robert (short) *If Attacked (2012) as Hank Singles (short) *iVOTE (2012) as Unknown Character (short) *General Hospital (2012) as CIA Agent Theodore King *Stealing Roses (2012) as Officer Standley *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) as Mr. Cramer *Damon (2012) as Blind Hobo (video short) *Body of Proof (2011-2012) as Jack Cranston (2 episodes) *The Unknown (2012) as Detective *Midnight Son (2011) as Dr. Barnes *The Young and the Restless (2009-2011) as Detective Sid Meeks (23 episodes) *All My Children (2011) as Fire Chief (2 episodes, uncredited) *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Gary Manning *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Father Ned *Fallen and Forgotten (2010) as LTC. Hirsch (video short) *Scape (2010) as Voice Over *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) as TV Anchorman *Red Dead Redemption (2010) as The Local Population (video game, voice) *Ner Tamid (2009) as Richard Conrand (short) *Lie to Me (2009) as Lawrence Eddison *Smile Pretty (2009) as Mike *24 (2004-2009) as Marshal Sullivan/LAPD Officer #1 (2 episodes) *Trust Me (2009) as Stan *The Unit (2009) as Lt. Colonel West *Haunted Echoes (2008) as Sgt. MacDonald (video) *Just One of the Gynos (2008) as Unknown Character (short) *Far Sighted (2008) as Dan (short) *State of Mind (2007) as Adam *The Shield (2007) as Agent Talbert (2 episodes) *Company Town (2006) as CIA Administrator *Bobby (2006) as Fire Captain *Passions (2006) as Blind Man #1 *Close to Home (2006) as Coach Rob Morris *Restraining Order (2006) as Dave Matthews *The Pearl (2005) as Papa *Commander in Chief (2005) as Captain Trenton *Cold Case (2003-2005) as Detective Gil Sherman (6 episodes) *Line of Fire (2005) as Captain Franklin *The Island (2005) as Laurent Team Member *American Dreams (2005) as Gus Grissom *CSI: Miami (2004) as Captain Jack Pine (uncredited) *Natural Selection (2003) as Fredo (short) *NCIS (2003) as Colonel Dan McClafferty *Reckless Abandon (2003) as Gary (short) *The District (2003) as Commander Edwards *The X-Files (2002) as Cult Man #2 (2 episodes) *March (2001) as Peter Fromm *Alias (2001) as Agent *The Drew Carey Show (2001) as Tony the Bartender *Mic and the Claw (2000) as James *Blood Type (1999) as Psycho Soup Bum *Swallows (1999) as Jeff *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) as Alien Captain *Hero, Lover, Fool (1996) as George *Shooter on the Side (1996) as Jack *Oasis Cafe (1994) as Zeke *Death Dreams (1991) as Unknown Character (uncredited) *The Great Pretender (1991) as Bellhop *Tagget (1991) as Unknown Character *Over My Dead Body (1990) as Federal Agent *Out of Bounds (1986) as Tommy Cage *As the World Turns (1984) as Vic *The American Snitch (1983) as Invisible Man *Stroker Ace (1983) as Customer *American Playhouse (1983) as News Photographer (uncredited) *Six Pack (1982) as Autograph Seeker 'PRODUCER' *Oct 23rd (2016) - Producer (short) *Midnight Son (2011) - Executive Producer *Solomon Bernstein's Bathroom (2000) - Co-Producer (short) *Mic and the Claw (2000) - Producer *Hero, Lover, Fool (1996) - Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Solomon Bernstein's Bathroom (2000) - First Assistant Director (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors